


Fluffy

by ClikC



Series: Convergence of Fates [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClikC/pseuds/ClikC
Summary: Some Christmas Fluff for the Fluff.





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aka0kami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka0kami/gifts).



**Pall Mall, London, two months earlier.**

“I’ll tell you what.” Exclaimed Lena ‘Tracer’ Oxton, having turned around to jog backwards for a bit. “Race you to the Victoria Monument.”

Amélie snorted through her nose.

“Loser pays for date night tonight.” Lena added, before turning around to run facing the right direction, side by side with her girlfriend.

The pout was barely hidden.

“Non, you cheated last time.”  Amélie refused, checking her wrist strap and concentrating on keeping her heart rate about 120, as per Dr. Ziegler’s instructions. The pair swung from Cockspur street onto The Mall. Their usual Sunday morning run route.

“I didn’t!” Lena exclaimed, “I only blinked back to where I was before.”

“Where you were before was the other side of that tree and you know it.”  Amélie retorted.

“Come on love, it’ll be fun.” Lena answered, “No accelerator, I promise.” Lena added making a cross motion over her heart. “Ppplease.” Lena finished, not even attempting to hide the pout this time.

“If you use your accelerator, I’ll never run with you again.”  Amélie stated firmly.

“From the Admiralty Arch then” Lena beamed, practically bouncing.

The pair rounded the corner from Cockspur street onto the mall, passing the Charing cross roundabout and tube station entrance. The morning September sun shone brightly on the marble of the arch. Contrasting with the tall black lettering.

 

: ANNO : DECIMO : EDWARDI : SEPTIMI : REGIS :

: VICTORIÆ : REGINÆ : CIVES : GRATISSIMI : MDCCCCX :

 

(In the tenth year of King Edward VII, to Queen Victoria, from most grateful citizens, 1910)

 

Once across Spring Gardens road, Lena raced to right most arch way, and began to stretch.  Amélie shook her head at her ridiculously competitive girlfriend but did take a moment to admire her orange lycra clad backside when she bent over to touch her toes. It was a particularly pleasing sight this morning. Idle thoughts of a post work out _work out_ crossed Amélie’s mind, but she was careful not to let Lena catch her looking.

“Come on slow coach.” Lena grinned lopsidedly, synchronising her Strava Section to Amélie’s.

“On the count of three yeah?”

“One”

“Two”

 Amélie set off at a sprint.

“Hey! I said three!” exclaimed an indignant Lena. Before saying “Three” under her breath and chasing after her.

Amélie’s lead was only a couple of metres, but her longer legs gave her the advantage. Lena considered blinking to catch up against her dastardly girlfriend, but her dire warning from earlier rang in her ears. Lena gritted her teeth and pushed on.

Amélie’s long dark hair pulled tight back into her usual long ponytail flew out from behind her as she ran. A tight fitting purple tank top showing off her arms and shoulders, grey leggings and black running shoes completed her outfit. She smiled and laughed to herself, Lena was sure to be nettled by her cheating. The sound of Lena hot on her heels met her ears, and she pushed harder to maintain her lead.

The Mall was had its usual flow of Sunday morning traffic, Omnic dustcarts cleaned the streets, and cars of all shapes and sizes made their way towards Trafalgar Square, or towards Hyde park or Victoria station.

“Come on slow coach.”  Amélie shouted over her shoulder, mocking Lena's words from earlier.  She couldn’t exactly make out the string of expletives Lena hollered in reply, but she got the gist of the meaning and ran harder.

Past the halfway mark as they crossed Marlborough Road, thankfully not caught at the lights, Lena was close to drawing with Amélie’s shoulder. Further on the pair pasted The King’s Life Guard on their way to the Changing of the Guard ceremony at the Horse Guards Parade. The immaculately groomed horses, and shining breastplates of the cavalry men gleamed in the morning sun. The blue tunics and red plumed helmets marking the soldiers as being from the Blues and Royals.

By Stable Yard Road, Lena was level, panting heavily and determined to win. By Queens Walk she was drawing ahead.  Amélie pushed on, trying to keep level with the shorter girl, but as the pair followed the wall around to towards Constitution Hill, Lena was a good stride in front. But luck was on the Frenchwoman’s side, as the crossing was not green. They joined the crowd of people waiting to cross, both panting heavily, Lena jabbing impatiently at the ‘push to cross’ button. A moment to catch their breath. Not looking at each other. Before the man turned green and the crossing beeped to allow predestines to cross.  Amélie launched herself off, running has hard and as fast as she could, she had the inside track, and the advantage, dashing the last few metres and up the steps to touch the marble of the Victoria Monument, and victory.

She checked her heartrate, a brisk 140bpm. She panted leaning on the solid marble block, expecting to hear Lena’s congratulations. But they did not come.  Amélie stood up and turned around her, Lena was nowhere to be seen. Panic gripped Amélie, she had been right with her at the crossing. Had she tripped? Or worst still, collapsed or even hit by a car?  Amélie, still out of breath ran back the way she came towards the crossing. And exasperated sigh left Amélie’s lips. Lena stood on the other side of the crossing, surrounded by eight highly excitable dogs in a tangle of dog leads.

It took a moment for Amélie to cross back over the road, where Lena was apologising to the dog walker and trying to extradite herself from the tangle of leads. The fact she kept petting the dogs and cooing at them while they attempted to jump up and lick her ears, was not helping.

“Amélie, look!” Lena beamed happily as her girlfriend approached. “They're so fluffy!” Lena added scratching a particularly excited Shiba behind both ears.

“I might have known”.  Amélie said exasperatedly. Introducing herself to the dogwalker (Julia), and taking a couple of leads to assist in the disentanglement process. After five minutes, in which time Lena had catalogued all the dogs by sex (Boy, Girl, Boy, Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl, Girl), breed (Shiba, Jack Russell, English Bulldog, Black Labrador, Springer Spaniel, Golden Retriever, Miniature Schnauzer and a Cocker Spaniel) and name (Aki, Molly, Brian, Rufus, Jess, Bailey, Chocolate and Emily),  Amélie and Julia had managed to separate Lena from the pack of excitable dogs. Lena watched wistfully as Julia led the pack towards St James Park.

“You know you lost Cherie?”  Amélie gently reminded her girlfriend. “Looks like it’s your turn to pay tonight.”  Amélie strolled off in the direction of Hyde Park, swinging her hips exaggeratedly.

“Hey, no fair!” Lena called after her.

 

* * *

 

**One month ago, somewhere is west London, south of the Thames.**

A large stainless steel gate blocked the concrete path of the narrow hallway, beyond it another matching gate formed the Sally Port to this particular wing of the complex. Closing and locking the door behind her, before opening the next one, Amélie was painfully reminded of her thankfully short time in prison, the memories sent a shiver down her spine, or perhaps it’s was the slight chill of this place.

The sounds of the wing’s inmates filled the air. The wing consisted of a bare concrete floor, block built walls coated with white masonry paint, illuminated by fluorescent tubes along the celling and in each cell. Down the side of each wall sets of stainless steel frames filled with bars and gates were set into the walls equally spaced apart and mirroring each other. Set into the middle of the frame, and adjacent to the door, a screen displayed details of the cell inmates.

Amélie walked down the right-hand side of the wing, her heels of her black pumps clicking on the concrete floor as she moved, examining the inmates in their cells. She was dressed in a form fitting black pencil skirt suit set, trimmed with purple stitching. Pewter stockings hugged her calves, with the seams forming perfectly straight lines upwards and under the skirt. A square box bag, black with silver fastenings hung from one shoulder, containing her essential items. Lipstick, powder and ARES FMG foldable submachinegun. concealing. Her hair, slicked back into a tight bun, gave her the look of any other business woman in the city. The perfect disguise.

Amélie examined each cell some of which were empty, slowly making her way down one side, and then up the other. At about the halfway point of the second side, the door at the opposite end of the wing to the one Amélie had entered opened. A woman walked in wearing a navy blue uniform, carrying a large brown box, carefully closing the door behind her before making her way over to one of the empty cells.

Amélie observed the woman, as she opened the gate and proceeded to place two rather wrinkly golden coated puppies into the cell.

“Just taken in from a puppy farm,” The woman explained to Amélie, “RSPCA just found them down near Blackwell.”

“What breed are they?”  Amélie enquired.

The woman was portly with short cropped hair brown, and obviously taken aback by Amélie’s accent.

“Chow Pei, a Chow Chow Shar Pei cross.” The woman replied, eyeing Amélie up and down. “Are you looking to rehome?” She added inquisitorially.

“Yes.”  Amélie replied, “I’ve been looking for a dog for my partner. She absolutely adores them. I was hoping to make it a surprise. Foolish I know. But I’m afraid I’ve not had a dog since I was a child, and I’m finding it a little over whelming.”  Amélie admitted with a sigh.

The woman, who appeared to be dismissive of Amélie, seemed to soften at Amélie’s admittance,

“Have you cared for pets before?” The woman enquired.

“Yes, I’ve owned several horses, a few years ago. But not in the last few years.”

“What about space?” The woman enquired.

“My partner has a flat. It is a little small but close to Hyde park. I own a country property in France.”  Amélie replied.

The woman asked several probing questions about Amélie’s circumstances and situation, which Amélie gave responses too. While observing the two puppies in the cell. One was content to sit, while the other appeared to chew on its ear. The more Amélie spoke with Janine (who gave her name several questions in) the more it appeared Janine softened to Amélie.  Amélie reminded herself, that of course the dog’s interests where first and foremost in Janine’s mind, and so did not mind the questions.

After 20 or so minutes, Amélie was invited into the cage to meet the two new occupants.

“Do you know what kind of dogs your partner has a preference for?” Janine eventually enquired.

“She seems to have a preference for dogs with medium coats, anything fluffy really.”  Amélie answered, scratching both puppies behind the ears.

“Ideally we would rehome these separately. Littermates are harder to train or sperate if they maintain a close bond together”. Explained the woman. “Would that be a problem.”

“Only if would make the other less likely to be adopted.”  Amélie answered.

“Not a problem, puppies are always popular.” The woman smiled. “Did you have a preference for one of them?”

Amélie indicated the quieter of the two dogs.

“The male.” Janine noted. “We typically find it easier to rehome bitches. But we’d like to hold on to them for a few weeks, make sure they have had their first round of vaccinations. Should be perfect for a Christmas surprise.”

Janine escorted Amélie to the office block, where over several cups of tea Janine helped Amélie fill out the required paperwork and forms. Janine explained more about the breed and its requirements for exercise and food, stages of vaccinations and an arrangement was made to view Lena’s flat (Photographs of Amélie’s home in Annecy were also shown to Janine), and that pending the visit a decision could be made on allowing  Amélie to rehome her chosen puppy.

Amélie was rather overwhelmed by the whole experience, but also felt the warm glow of accomplishing something worthwhile. The effort would be all worthwhile to give a dog a good home, and to see the smile on her girlfriend’s face.

 

* * *

 

**Christmas Eve, Kings Row, London.**

Amélie made her way up to the narrow staircase to the very top floor, where Lena’s small flat was located, using the key to let herself in. The moment the door was open, Amélie heart sank. Lena was home earlier than expected. The smell of fish and chips wafted through the closed door of the living room.

Amélie slipped out of her three quarter length coat, hanging it besides Lena’s leather flight jacket on the row of pegs behind the door, before slowly opening the door to the living area. Lena was already sheepishly closing the spare room door shut.

“Amélie, I’m so sorry.” Lena glowed red. “I heard a noise, and and …” she trailed off.

Amélie sighed and walked over to Lena, cupping her face gently with both hands, bending down and kissing her on the lips. “I doubt I could have kept him a secret until tomorrow.”

“Does he have a name?” Lena enquired.

“Non”.  Amélie replied.

“He’s adorable”.

The sound of scratching at the bottom of the door, and whining greeted the pair, and Lena gingerly opened the door to allow its occupant out.

The 3 month old Chow Pei puppy squeezed out of the gap, and sniffed at Amélie’s and Lena’s feet, before Lena scooped him up to cuddle him.

“He’s so fluffy, I love him.” Lena squealed, scratching him behind the ears, “I’m sorry I ruined your surprise.” Reaching out to take Amélie’s hand.

Amélie went to move to the sofa. But Lena did not follow. Still holding hands, Amélie turned to look at her still sheepish girlfriend.

“I...” Lena started.

“Lena?”  Amélie asked softly.

“I think I should show you my gift.” Lena answered softly hand slipping from Amélie’s, before slowly opening the spare bedroom door and moving inside, still cradling her puppy.

Amélie followed Lena inside, turning to switch on the light. Lena took as seat on the small single bed near to the pillow. Between them, a pink and purple plastic carrying box sat on the bed. Its contents meowed.

“Will they be alright together?” Lena asked, worry showing clearly on her face.

“The woman at the dogs home said they could be socialised with other pets.”  Amélie answered. “But I don’t know.”

Amélie kneeled down on the floor near the bed, and slowly opening the door. A small furry black and white face poked itself out of the box, with a small meow.

“She’s beautiful.”  Amélie exclaimed, seeking confirmation from Lena.

Lena have a nod.

“From Angela’s litter?”

“Yes.” Lena replied. “I saw how you looked at the photos, so I asked her. She thought it might be nice for you to have company, like when I’m away.”

Amélie gently picked up the small black kitten, feeling its tiny heart beating, and its warmth. Before cradling it against her neck.

“Do you think they’ll be okay together?” Lena asked.

Amélie took the kitten and gently placed her on the bed. Lena did the same with her puppy. The kitten made the first move, gently moving towards the puppy who eyed it obviously nervous. But as the kitten got close, the puppy reached out to sniff, and the kitten didn’t flinch sniffing the puppy back. Soon the pair were fairly content with each other’s company, the kitten eventually climbing onto Lena’s lap, and the puppy investigating Amélie’s hair.

“They seem okay together” Lena breathed a sigh of relief. “She’ll need a name though.” Lena added, picking up her charge, as Amélie did the same with hers.

The four retired to the living room, to consume the fish and chips Lena’s had procured from the local chippy. Where the two discussed possible names for their new pets, as they ate, however a majority of the names were rejected.  Amélie sat primly on the edge of the sofa, while Lena sat cross legged on the rug, their meals placed on the coffee table. Both watched the puppy and kitten play. The kitten was quite boisterous, but the puppy seemed not to mind.

Amélie watched Lena feed a tiny piece of fish to each, before her face lit up with an idea.

“Non.”  Amélie stated as Lena turned to face her. “I know exactly what you’re thinking.”

“Fish.” Lena picked up the kitten. “And, Chips!” Lena added scratching the puppy behind the ears. “It’s perfect!”

Amélie placed her head in her palm and sighed. She was already beaten.

**Author's Note:**

> For Aka, and all the crew over on the Widow's Kiss discord. Merry Christmas all.
> 
> Set in the same Universe as my other 'Convergence of Fates' fics. this takes place a few years in the future compared to the others in the series. I'll probably figure out the exact year at some later date.
> 
> Molly and Jess are named after my Brothers older Springer Spaniel, and my Mothers Jack Russel.


End file.
